Solo en mis labios está
by Amni
Summary: Esto es un song-fic y espero que os guste. La pareja es...... ¡LA Q VOSOTROS ELIJÁIS! así q elejid a vestra pareja preferida (o si quereis ser vosotros mismos) e imaginad q estan viviendo estas situaciones.
1. Last Kiss

Bueno, no os quejéis mucho. esta muy mal, pues para algo es mi primer song- fic (escribí un song- chap, por decirlo de alguna manera, pero quedo fatal). Espero que dejéis review con vuestras más sinceras opiniones. *******************************************************************  
  
Mirando por la ventana, recuerdo que mal lo estoy pasando. Recordándote. No te entiendo, me mentiste diciéndome que te quedarías ¿por qué me engañaste? Y ahora por tu culpa tengo que estar aquí, sufriendo, solo por qué tú te has ido. Por más que lo intente evitar mis lágrimas caen como una cascada. Te echo de menos  
  
Ya no estás conmigo  
  
ahora tú te has marchado  
  
decías quedarte para siempre.  
Siempre te ame, desde que nos conocimos, tu dijiste que lo mismo, y yo ahora te recuerdo llorando. Vuelvo a intentar dormir metiéndome en mi cama y me tapo con la seda de esa manta que me regalaste. Intento ahogar mis penas hundiendo la cara contra la almohada, aquí os quedareis, pienso, pero no, no se van. Me duermo y te veo, no quieres marcharte de mis sueños. Fuiste el primero en robarme el corazón, fuiste el primero al que me entregue en cuerpo y alma.y también fuiste el primero en destrozarme. Esta mujer sufrió por ti ¿por qué lo nuestro ya acabo?  
  
Era mi primer amor  
  
pero ha terminado  
  
aún sueño contigo.  
  
Sueño con la última vez que nos vimos. Me miraste sonriente, diciéndome que lo sentías mucho, pero que tenías que marchar. Que no podías quedarte más. Me abrazaste fuertemente. Yo intente resistirme, pero por mucho que mi cerebro quisiera hacerlo, mi corazón no obedecía y te correspondía. Sentí un escalofrió cuando me dijiste adiós, mi mundo se derrumbo y se volvió frío y oscuro.  
  
Con una sonrisa  
  
tú me dijiste adiós  
  
un frió silencio nos envolvió.  
  
Recuerdo que antes de eso te acercaste, agarraste mi barbilla suavemente y nos miramos dulcemente a los ojos. Los tuyos expresaban tristeza, pero intentaban quitarla del medio.y creo que los míos no se podían leer muy bien, pues había demasiadas lagrimas. Me besaste apasionadamente, y yo no me negué, todo lo contrario, te deje hacer. Y me sentí como si fuera la primera vez que saboreaba tus húmedos labios.pero me equivocaba. Mis lágrimas no dejaban de salir. Recuerdo que nunca antes había llorado tanto, y NUNCA había llorado por un amor.pues tú eras el primero.  
  
Te acercaste a mi  
  
pude sentir tu piel  
  
ahí me besaste otra vez.  
  
Te echo tanto de menos que lo único que hago es llorar para desahogarme. Se que no puedo estarme toda mi vida así, pero no puedo evitarlo. Me separe de ti, por mucho que me gustara aquel besó, el cual sería el ultimo, debía hacerlo. No podíamos dejarnos llevar, pues eso nos aria más daño. ¿pensé ARIA? Mejor dicho me ARIA, a mi, más daño.  
  
Solo en mis labios está  
  
solo en mis labios está  
  
no lo hagas porque tu calor sigue.  
  
Aún creo notar tu piel, tus manos acariciándome, tus labios, besándome, tu voz, hablándome, tus ojos, mirándome. Aún creo notarte. Tu olor a hombre.ese olor indefinible que tanto me gustaba y gusta. Ojalá no acabe. No quiero olvidarlo, aunque me haga sufrir.no creo igualmente que pudiese olvidar nada de ti, ni siquiera tu voz. Y recuerdo como solía compararte con el sol, que parecía estar tan apagado cuando lo comparaba contigo.  
  
Solo en mis labios está  
  
solo en mis labios está  
  
tu perfume y tu luz  
  
Nos conocíamos desde que éramos unos críos, y siempre que me ocurría algo tu venias y me ayudabas. Fuera cual fuera mi problema, y si no podías ayudarme, te rompías la cabeza para averiguar la forma de ayudar. No lo entiendo, yo estaba intentando olvidarte, pero lo único que hago es recordarte ¿por qué me tiene que costar tanto? Si, te has ido ¿y qué? . ¿Cómo qué y que? No se que hago, estoy loca: discuto conmigo misma. Y toda esta locura es por tu culpa. Si no te hubiese conocido no estaría así. Sería feliz. No.lo retiro, los días más felices son los que he pasado junto a ti.  
  
Fuiste muy bueno conmigo  
  
solo en mis labios está  
  
solo en mis labios está  
  
aunque trato de olvidarte yo no puedo.  
  
Miro a mis lados, buscándote desesperadamente. Quiero volver a verte, me sorprendes y se me cae la almohada que tenía tan fuertemente abrazada '¿Qué haces aquí?' Te pregunto, tu solo me sonríes 'No podía dejarte' me dices, abrazándome y besándome como nunca. Todo este mal rato no sirvió para nada.para nada a parte de para darme de lo mucho que te amo y de lo que me pasaría si algo sucediera. Aun que eso ya lo sabía.  
  
Solo en mis labios está  
  
solo en mis labios está  
  
aún puedo verte junto a mi....  
  
clavado siempre estarás.  
  
********************************************************************* ¿Habéis reconocido la canción? ¿No? Pues era la de un Ending de la serie Orphen. Si os gusta este song-fic haré dos más con las otras dos canciones en español que se de Orphen, si queréis escucharlas: puede q al principio no os gusten..pero una vez las vayáis escuchando trescientas veces son más hermosas.  
  
Salu2 de amni&Alegría 


	2. Solos tú y yo

Después de tanto tiempo lo pongo. Otra de kas canciones de Orphen, concretando de Opening de la Revancha de Oprhen, si no me equiboco, y el primer song-fic, más bien la canción, se titulaba Last Kiss, sorry por la equivocación. Deseo que este os guste tanto como el otro…En fin, ya os dejo leer

Solos tú y yo…

Mientras el sol se pone, nosotros lo miramos. Él, hermoso, brillante, redondo y gigante. Él, tan parecido  ti. Brillando con propia luz, brillando para los demás, siempre en el lugar más alto para poder ser observado por todos. Vosotros dos tan iguales, tan parecidos, me hacéis contemplaros como si la vida me fuera en ello. Y ahora, tú y yo solos aquí, sin perturbación alguna, agarrados de la mano, los dos frente al ancho mar, los dos y nada más.  

Solos tú y yo

Así quiero que comencemos

Solos y juntos

Unos minutos más.

Me gustaría tanto que esto durase toda una eternidad. Al fin se fue, regalando el último rayo de sol para nosotros dos nada más, y dejando a su gran amiga, o quizás enemiga la luna pasar. Mirando ahora una nueva imagen nos acercamos un poco más, haciendo de ese momento, un momento único e irreal. El viento calido sopla y las hojas de los árboles hace vibrar. Que este momento perfecto no acabe jamás, que el mundo se detuviese seria lo ideal.    

Un dos, silencio  
  


llega el ambiente  
  


y este se hace ideal.

Yo mismo me transporto a ese mundo mágico que siempre parezco visitar cuando estoy junto a ti. Tú, vestida de doncella, siendo la princesa más linda de mi reino, todo el mundo admirando tu belleza mientras yo, un simple guerrero que moriría por proteger el castillo y la princesa que en él habita. Tú mi querida muñequita, junto a mi en esa bella fantasía, que solo pueden visitar los más afortunados…Nosotros, los enamorados. 

La ciudad encanta,  
  


siempre  
  


un sueño para los que aman.

La alegría que por mis venas corre nadie la podrá parar. Mi cuerpo actua sin el cerebro escuchar, e impulsado por el corazón te besa una y otra vez. La felicidad que me corrompe por dentro quién sabe si jamás se acabará. Cada vez que te veo, cada vez que te siento  la razón se esfuma de mi y mil cosas que no debería ni siquiera pensar me vienen ganas de practicar. La cordura también se va, y a la locura decide visitar, y sin soltarme de ti mil palabras a lo grande dejo escapar. 

Loco estoy y siento  
  


enormes ganas de gritar.

Entonces recaí en la realidad. Yo, tan enamorado, tú, tan silenciosa ¿Qué es lo que en realidad deseas? En estos momentos las ganas de poder juntar nuestros labios me invaden, pues verte aquí, a mi lado, hace que mi pasión crezca cada vez más. Detente, me digo, pues el verte es suficiente, pero besarte y abrazarte, no estarían de más. Me levanto, y antes de hacer nada de estas cosas, te dijo…: 'te quiero, mi amor' 

Y me lleva el deseo de besarte  
saber lo que sientes  
y tomarte entre mis brazos  
solos tú y yo.

Y me lleva el deseo de besarte  
saber lo que sientes  
y tomarte entre mis brazos  
solos tú y yo,   
solos tú y yo.


End file.
